mount_snow_studios_booksfandomcom-20200215-history
1 Moment Please (Kart Fiction)
Yes. Another story. Help. ___________________________________________________________________________________________________ *K, Drew Gus walk into a cafe because we need a funny original plot* Gus: Hi table for three please Frostbite: I HATE MY JOB AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA K: ... Frostbite: Sorry, anger issues. Ok, go over where I throw this menu *Frostbite throws a menu to a random table for three come on do you really think this part will be interesting exciting and funny they are walking to a table for heck's sake of course its going to be boring what did you expect great your still reading this now I need to make a punny joke that isn't Tearable and that makes you tear '(Yes its wrong on purpose) up-alright I'll stop* K: Ok what would you like Drew: '''THE SOULS OF THE INNOCENT '''wait no that was Pizza Kart's line before they were thrown into the void Gus: Uh, I'll have a burger Drew: Same K: Why does everybody here get burgers literally all the time Gus and Drew: Frankly who cares K: Yeah your right. Princess Wonderful: HI I AM YOUR WONDERFUL TOTALLY NOT ANNOYING WAITER WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE K: Oh god you again Princess Wonderful: HEY, I've been improving on not being evil.......... Gus: Two days ago you forced Five to eat steak or be mind controlled and thrown into a basement Princess Wonderful: I LET HIM GO AFTER SOME TIME Gus: Yeah your right anyways, me and Drew will get a burger K: I'll get Kereal Princess Wonderful: Most cafes don't have Cereal but this is Kart Kingdom so yeah I'll get you some 1 moment please *Princess Wonderful makes the burgers* Princess Wonderful: I have the best idea EVER, I'll put steak in K's cereal and make her angry Energy: Lol 1 minute ago you said you were working on not being evil Princess Wonderful: SHUT UP Energy: How about no *Energy is thrown outside* Energy: I hate this job Princess Wonderful: Ok guys here's your food Drew K and Gus: Thanks *Princess Wonderful slowly walks away watching* K: Hey, this cereal has steak in it, I think you made a mistake, here's the cereal back! Princess Wonderful: Ha ha, it wasn't a mistak- K: Nonsense, here's the food and a tip now go make the cereal Princess Wonderful: ''Oh my god.... Uh-OK SURE YEAH *Princess Wonderful jumps into the kitchen* Princess Wonderful: OK NEW PLAN PUT THE STEAK IN DREW'S CEREAL Energy: Good luck keeping your job Princess Wonderful: '''GET OUT *Energy is thrown by Gawain* Gawain: Hey buddy, welcome to the people who get kicked outside for no reason at all club, you are our fourth member KK Mods 2 and 6: Hi Energy: Welp, hi there *Princess Wonderful makes the food* Princess Wonderful: OK GUYS HERE'S YOUR FOOD Drew Gus and K: Thanks *K leaves another tip* Gus: Stop leaving tips K: I come from Illinois in Illinois literally everybody '''must give you a tip its the law Gus: Oh ok *They eat* Drew: OH MY GOD. Gus: What is it Dre- Drew: '''SHE PUT STEAK IN MY BURGER K: I'm sure it was an acciden- Drew: AAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA Princess Wonderful: OH MY GOD RU- 9 minutes later K: Did you seriously have to trap Princess Wonderful into a cage and make it rain with pickles Drew: Yep. *K facepalms* K: Poor Princess Wonderful lol Gus: I know right K: Yeah Princess Wonderful: LET ME OUT I'M GOING INSANE AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Drew: Rip her Pickleback: HEY THOSE ARE MY PICKLES GIVE ME BACK MY PICKLES NOW Drew: OH NO AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- ANOTHER ORIGINAL ENDING GOES HERE ___________________________________________________________________________________________________ Gawain: Hey where's Greg Greg: RIGHT HERE Gawain: AAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Greg: DO YOU NEED A NEW CAR? HEAD ON OVER TO GREG'S CAR DEALERSHIP SO YOU CAN GET A CARDBOARD KART Gawain: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO- ___________________________________________________________________________________________________ Thanks for reading this silly Kart Fiction, and as always ---Gawain Category:SirGawain8 Category:Kart Fictions Category:Kart Pastas Category:Fanfictions